WITI
1956–1959 1959–1961 1961–1962 This logo depicts WITI's 1,081-foot (329.4 meter) broadcast tower; when it was completed in 1962, it was the tallest free-standing tower in the world. 1962–196? 196?–1972 Screen Shot 2017-03-09 at 5.59.12 PM.png| Screen Shot 2017-03-09 at 5.56.15 PM.png| 1972–1973 1973–1995 On December 11, 1994, as part of a large affiliation deal with New World Communications, WITI switched from CBS to Fox. CBS moved its programming to WDJT-TV on that date A variant of this logo would be revived for a WITI subchannel that was an Antenna TV affiliate as "TV 6.2". The Zimmermann Years on Vimeo.jpg WITI-Storer.jpg| WITI-TV6News.jpg|''TV6 News'' logo from 1990-1995 WITI-TV 6 Love Connection Promo Get Ready 1989.jpg WITI TV-6 id promo montage 1988-1991.jpg|WITI Station ID from 1990-1995 WITI-TV6.jpg|Station ID from 1994 with the Fox searchlights background. WITI-6PM-1989.jpg|''TV6 News at Six'' Open (1988-1990) WITI-10PM-1989.jpg|''TV6 News at Ten'' Open (1988-1990) WITI-WakeUpNews.jpg|''TV6 Wake Up News'' Open (1994-1995) WITI-12PM-90.jpg|''TV6 News at Noon'' open (1990-1994) WITI-5PM.jpg|''TV6 News at Five'' Open (1990-1994) WITI-10PM.jpg|''TV6 News at Ten'' Open (1990-1994) WITI-10PM-Sat-Report.jpg|''TV6 Saturday Report'' open (1990-1994) WITI-PrimeTime.jpg|''TV6 Prime Time News at Nine'' open (1994-1995) WITI-TV6News10pm.jpg|''TV6 News at Ten'' Open (1994-1995) WITI TV 6 Primetime News Promo with Vince Gibbens (April 1995).jpg|''TV6 Prime Time News at Nine'' open (1995-1996) WITI Corbin Bernsen.jpg| WITI The Extraordinary.jpg| Vince's career review part 2- comments from co-workers past & present_1.jpg| WITI-Slide-Rebroadcast.jpg| WITI-Awards-ID.jpg| The Zimmermann Years on Vimeo_1.jpg| The Zimmermann Years on Vimeo_2.jpg| Hqdefault-1482622681.jpg| 16508754_10154455731441523_2689629695552355527_n.jpg| WITI_Garbaciak_ID.jpg| WITI_Gibbens_ID.jpg| WITI_Gibbens_9PM_ID_1995.jpg| WITI_Talking_Sports_on_6.jpg| WITI_CNN.jpg| WITI_Awards_91.jpg| WITI TV-6-NewsTeam.jpg| WITI_TV-6_Wake_Up_News.jpg| WITI_Sunday_Morning_91.jpg| WITI_Montel_91.jpg| WITI_Geraldo_91.jpg| WITI_Donahue_91.jpg| WITI_A_Current_Affair_91.jpg| WITI_Night_Court_91.jpg| WITI-JonStewart95ID.jpg| 1995–1997 In the spring of 1995, WITI rebranded itself as "Fox is Six" for general station promotion and Six is News as the title of its newscasts, mirroring the branding adopted around the same time by Cleveland sister station WJW. WITI-SIXisNEWS.svg|''Six is News'' logo (1995–1997) WITI-SIXisNEWS-A.svg|''Six is News'' boxed logo (1995–1997) Vince's career review part 2- comments from co-workers past & present.jpg SIX is NEWS.jpg|''Six is News'' generic ID (1995–1997) IMG 20160519 122527.jpg WITI Fox 6 News at Noon.jpg|''Six Is News at Noon'' open (1995-1997) WITI - Six is News Prime Time.jpg|''Six Is News Prime Time at Nine'' open (1996-1997) FOX6 SPORTS postgame JAN 4, 1997.jpg FOX6 SPORTS postgame JAN 4, 1997_1.jpg 0.jpg WITI_Garbaciak_1996.jpg WITI_Condella_1996.jpg WITI_Skinner_10PM_ID_1996.jpg WITI_Gaines_1996.jpg WITI_Judged_The_Best_ID.jpg WITI_SIX_IS_NEWS_Special_1995.jpg WITI_FOX_LINEUP_1996.jpg 1997–1998 This logo, which was used from January 1997 to April 1998, heavily resembles the NFL on Fox logo. WITI97ID.jpg|Station ID (1997-1998) WITI_FOX_SIX_1997.jpg WITI-PrimeTimeNews97.jpg|''Fox Six Prime Time News'' open (1997-1998) WITI_Fay_1997.jpg WITI_Packers_ID.jpg WITI_Talking_Packers_Intro.jpg FOXSIX Postgame Show - Super Bowl XXXI.jpg FOXSIX Postgame Show - Super Bowl XXXI_1.jpg Talking Packers Aug 97_2.jpg Talking Packers Aug 97_4.jpg 1998–2002 The "6" logo shows similarities to earlier designs from the 1960s and 1970s. Witi 12302001.jpg| 15589699 1226004944142292 4631398884545193793 n.jpg| 16508275_10154455731446523_2506937294604552281_n.jpg| 2002–2007 debsnews_image_92065.jpg| Witi9pTh06292006 21extended.jpg| Witi10pTh06292006 03boxes.jpg| Witi10pTh06292006 01open.jpg| Witi9pTh06292006 20tonight.jpg| Witi04092005 promo.jpg| witibroadcastingresumes.jpg| 2007–present FOX6MILWAUKEE.png WITI_2007.jpg|3D variant WITI Fox 6 News 2008.svg FOX6android.svg WITI Fox 6 2007 Secondary Logo.svg 38626_447927086825_4582228_n.jpg WITI-boxkite-logo-2006.PNG|2006 variant using the same design as the rest of the Fox O&Os. Only used on WITI's website. Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Fox network affiliates Category:Nexstar Media Group Category:Milwaukee Category:Wisconsin Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Former ABC network affiliates Category:Former CBS network affiliates Category:Former owned-and-operated station in the United States Category:Former New World stations Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 6 Category:Former Fox owned and operated stations Category:Television stations branded as channel 6 Category:Television stations involved in the 1994 United States broadcast TV realignment Category:Television channels and stations established in 1956 Category:Storer Broadcasting Company Category:Kohlberg Kravis Roberts